Power Rangers: Blood Ties
by TheDarkOne8703
Summary: Sometimes blood ties can be deadly
1. Companions of the Night

Power Rangers: Blood Ties

****

Companions of the Night

****

Note: I do not own the characters or songs, just the ideas.

****

Timeline: After Dino Thunder, A/U

****

Rating: Pg13 (Gore, language, content)

****

Vampire Note: I'm using all different kinds of Vampire mythology to write this story. I'm not going by one strict vampire breed because everyone has their own spin on them. I'm doing a mix of my favorites and the Vampires themselves will explain the differences and sciences in later chapters.

__

Follow me

I wish so hard I was there again

Follow me

Follow me

All that I wanted

Of things I had before

All that I needed

I never needed more

All of my questions

Are answers to my sins

All of my endings

Are waiting to begin

The moon hung high in the starlit night; in her arms she held a body. The corpse fell from her grip and crumpled to the ground at her feet. His blood coursed through her, giving her strength and power. Within hours the sun would rise, she could sense it as she inhaled deeply, her others senses going wild. She heard a soft chuckle from behind her and she turned, blood still on her lips to face her maker. Her fangs glistened in the moonlight as she smiled wickedly at Dustin Brooks.

"What's up? Come to watch me eat?" she asked, Dustin's eyes flashed a brilliant green in the dark.

"No, I just killed two hunters while you enjoyed yourself and your meal. You need to be more careful," he lectured, she laughed and in the blink of an eye was standing in front of him. She placed her palms on his chest feeling the blood rushed beneath his leather Ninja uniform. Lifting herself up on her tiptoes she placed her lips on the side of his neck. She could feel the gentle throb of his jugular against her lips.

"Lighten up, Dust, you're such a cranky Vampire," she said against his skin as she opened her mouth and bit into his neck. Dustin groaned as pleasure washed through him, he pressed her tighter to him, so that just incase they were seen, they would just be thought of as a regular couple.

"Not my rules Kira," he whispered to her, reveling in the agony and the ecstasy. Kira Ford released her grip on him and licked his blood from her lips.

"Lets get back," she said, and began to walk away, Dustin felt the bite wound on his neck heal, leaving no mark. He caught up with her, hand clasping hers as they walked down the street. When they were out and were being seen they masqueraded as a couple, holding hands, laughing, flirting and an occasional kiss. That wasn't the case when they were amongst the others. Kira was bound to Dustin by blood, as they were bound to Dustin's maker. Heading into a long abandoned theater on the outskirts of town, they were home. The theater was abandoned years earlier and no one entered besides their clan of vampires. Kira and Dustin headed up to the catwalk where their leader and maker waited their arrival.

Merrick Balitou watched Kira and Dustin enter his area of the theater. Kira was dressed in a slinky black dress, her curled dirty blond hair was pulled into a high ponytail and dark makeup coated his dark eyes. Dustin was dressed in his usual Ninja uniform, though he had been dead for a year and was forbidden to return to the place that he had called home for most of his life. Merrick knew that after he had changed Dustin, the Child of the Earth had gone temporarily insane and took the life of Hunter Bradley but changed him through guilt. Then as he wandered with Merrick through the world, he found and changed Kira.

Below one of the remaining members of their clan entered. Jason Lee Scott, the second in command walked up towards the stage. His dark brown eyes were glowing red, signaling he'd killed more than 3 people and seemed content. He nodded to Merrick, who nodded back; the two were on good terms as usual.

"Where's Rocky?" Dustin called down to Jason, who shrugged.

"Probably with his boyfriend," Kira muttered, bitterly as Jason shrugged again. Merrick knew that Kira was only bitter because she had been forbidden to return home to Reefside. She wanted to see the object of her desires and her family once again. She yearned to see Doctor Thomas Oliver; she had loved him in life and still in death. She obeyed but he could tell that she wouldn't for much longer and her anger was billowing from her petite form. "Merrick, either take away my ban on Reefside or kill Rocky DeSantos. It's not fair, he can fraternize with our enemy yet I can't even go home!"

Merrick sighed as he studied the once Yellow Ranger. He refused to dispose of Rocky, he was a good fighter and they needed him. He would often slip away for days to visit Adam Park, who was not only been his teammate but his love and constant companion. Though Adam had been changed by Rocky and now fought with the good Vampires that walked the Earth, Merrick allowed them their time. Though he was not on the side of good, Merrick still had a heart, soul and a clear mind to think rationally.

"Fine, tomorrow you may return to Reefside," Merrick said, Kira let out a happy whoop of joy and gave Merrick a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thanks babe," she said and headed off to the orchestra pit that she turned into her room. Dustin shook his head and headed to his room which was a balcony as the hours weaned down until the dawn.

__

I know the way but I falter

I can't be afraid of my patience

There's a sacred place that I keep safe

Follow me

I've seen so much I'm blind again

Follow me

I feel so bad I'm in love again

Follow me

Sitting in a cemetery Adam and Rocky began their slow goodbyes. Rocky sat with his back against a tombstone. Adam sat close to him, their hands entwined; a sigh billowed from Adam's lips.

"What's the matter?" Rocky asked, shifting over and pulling Adam up beside him.

"We have to go, suns going to come up soon. I don't want to leave you, its getting harder and harder to say goodbye. I hate it, there is a thin line between good and evil and yet we came even stay together," Adam said, Rocky sighed and leaned over, he pressed his lips to Adams.

"I know, the line maybe thin but its there. They will not accept this or us, there is good and evil for a reason," Rocky stated softly, Adam shook his head and stood up.

"If that's so, then why are you with me now? Why aren't I dead?" Adam asked coolly, Rocky sighed and stood up as well seeking to make eye contact with Adam, who refused to meet his gaze.

"Because, you goon, there are something's that death cannot change. That is love," Rocky said, Adam sighed, kissed him briefly and as he walked away he stated one last thing.

"But that's the only thing."

To be continued

The song I used was off of Slipknot's CD 'Subliminal Verses Vol. 3', I'm not sure what it's called but its number six.

Note: The differences will be explained in the third chapter, until then, settle in for the next Chapter.

Power Rangers: Blood Ties-Bitter Blood

Kira returns home and remembers when she was changed as she creates another vampire to unleash on the Earth. Alliances are formed and torn, blood will be spilt and the war has just begun


	2. Bitter Blood

Power Rangers Blood Ties:

Bitter Blood

Note, Timeline, Ratings and etc: See Chapter One

__

I won't let this build up inside of me

I won't let this build up inside of me

I won't let this build up inside of me

I won't let this build up inside of me

I am a slave and I am a master

No restraints and unchecked collectors

I exist through my need to self oblige

She is something in me that I despise

I won't let this build up inside of me

I won't let this build up inside of me

I won't let this build up inside of me

I won't let this build up inside of me

I won't let this build up inside of me

I won't let this build up inside of me

I won't let this build up inside of me

She isn't real I can't make her real

Kira Ford smiled at sunset as she walked into Reefside, as she inhaled, it was just like she remembered. Closing her eyes she remembered her death, she remembered her rebirth but not the days after. It was a blur as Merrick, Dustin, Jason and Rocky moved on from Reefside to their town. She smiled and let her floor length black leather duster blow open as a breeze picked up. She was wearing a black halter and black low-rise jeans.

"Home sweet home," she said and descended on the town as a blood red moon lit the night sky.

__

I never wanted anyone more than I wanted you

The only thing I ever really loved was hate

Kira walked past the cemetery, the scent of decaying bodies and dirt greeted her, bringing her back to her death and rebirth as a Vampire.

__

Kira left Doctor Thomas Oliver's house after an all night study session to cram for an exam in her college Psychology class. Thanking him as she closed his front door she got into her car and drove towards home. She was not even halfway there when her car stalled and died, groaning she cursed and got out of her car. She kicked her tire and sat on the trunk of her now dead 1988 Dodge Dynasty as she pulled out her cell phone. She knew that this day was going to come; she just doubted that it would be so soon. A car pulled over to the side of the road and the driver climbed out.

"Dustin!" she cried out joyfully, relieved to see the Yellow Wind Ranger was the one to come to her aide. Dustin smiled and pulled her into a strong hug, right then Kira knew something was wrong. He had gone from a nicely bronze color to a deathly shade of pale and his skin was icy even through his Ninja uniform. "Dustin?"

"I'm sorry Kira, I'm so hungry, I need you," he said, his voice soft and a mere moan as he bit her neck before Kira could move. She felt them begin to fall, Dustin held out his palm, shifting the Earth to pillow them as they fell against the ground. Kira could feel the blood rushing out of her body and her heart beginning to slow, Dustin loomed above her, her blood on his lips.

"You have to change her," came a voice, Kira saw as another man stepped out of the shadows and stared down at her. Merrick stared down at her, listening to her faint pulse. Dustin nodded and lifted her head and cradled it to his neck.

"Drink Kira, you're going to die if you don't," Dustin cooed softly, Kira hesitated only for a moment then bit into his neck. Dustin groaned as she drank from him, his blood changing her into a vampire. As the sun began to rise Dustin felt sleep instantly take him and the last thing Kira knew a police car was pulling up to the side of the road.

"Damn it, miss, miss hang on," the man insisted, seeing her blood cover the ground and her deathly pale skin. Kira closed her eyes and the next thing she knew she was in a basement in a casket. The silk lining cushioned her and she placed her hands on the lid, pushing up it didn't budge.

"Help me," she yelled and then all at once her heightened senses kicked in and she heard someone approach. Instantly she knew it was Dustin and the lid opened.

"Hello Kira, welcome to your new life."

She paused, seeing someone standing over her grave, she found it odd and crossed after seeing that it was Trent.

"What are you doing here Trent?" she asked in a hushed whisper, the shadows surrounding her, shielding her from his sight. He whipped around seeing no one, Kira's voice still lingered in the air.

"Kira, I know you're here," he stated and jumped as she stepped out of the shadows.

"Well duh, dumb ass, I just spoke to you," she stated as she circled him, and then sat on her headstone.

"I'm here saying good bye…"

"But I'm not there," she said softly, and glanced down at her hands then the ground.

"I know…well I've known. Its good to be a Mercer, you get all the information disclosed to the public. Officially its stated that there was a mix up at the morgue and you were…er…lost," Trent said, Kira smiled and since she was overjoyed to be home her attitude reflected it.

"I wasn't lost I was stolen," she said in a matter of fact tone, she hopped off her tombstone and crossed to him. "Miss me?"

"We all do Kira, it isn't the same without you. Tommy is suffering the most though, he still is pissed at himself for not telling you his feelings," Trent supplied, Kira 'awed' and threw her arms around his warm body and snuggled close.

"That's sweet…mmmm…I miss warm skin…" she murmured and without warning bit into Trent's neck and began to drain him of his blood.

__

Look within me, am I evil though

Memories bring tears of years old

The next night Kira awoke in her hotel room with a sticky note on her forehead, ripping it off she knew it had been Dustin.

'_Kira,_

You cannot keep Trent. Sorry we brought him to the others, he's in good hands. Try not to change anyone else, ok?

Love you

Dustin'

Kira awed and then crumpled up the note, missing Trent's body snuggled to hers as his body began to change into a vampire. She may be dead but she didn't want to live her the rest of her immortal life alone, she wanted a companion. She felt arms wrap themselves around her and she closed her eyes.

"I'm here," Dustin whispered, and another hand touched her cheek and another voice said.

"_We_ are here," Merrick gentle said, Kira broke away from them, a bloody tear streaking down her cheek.

"I know you are but you're not what I need. You both caused my life to end, everything I wanted in life I cannot have and I'll be damned if I can't have the one person that I've wanted." Kira said, and walked out of her hotel room, slamming the door behind her.

"You already are damned," Dustin whispered and began to shadow her as she began to stalk through Reefside.

__

Brothers and sisters

I'm right here with you

Cause everyone's got one

A story to kill me

I'm so apathetic in my resentment

Living, loving, knowing not

Take my hand x8

Take my life

Take my heart take my mind

Take my life take my life

Trent awoke and had no idea where he was or what had happened, a woman was standing over him. Her dark down eyes were filled with relief, her tan skin was pale and she looked away and called out.

"He's awake!" Others gathered around him and he recognized only one, Hunter Bradley.

"Hunter, where am I? What happened?" Hunter reached out and took his hand, pulling him up and helping him stand.

"You are a vampire Trent, but all we know is little. All we know is that Kira made you and that she was just trying to make herself a companion, since she found you first she turned you after feeding off of you. You were good so Merrick and Dustin brought you here."

"Where is here?" he asked, the woman who had been leaning over him smiled a small smile.

"Look around, you'll see," she stated and Trent looked around for the first time, the place was Church. The Church was lit with sunlight and the stained glass sent brilliant colors radiating throughout the building.

"Trent, I think its time I introduce you to the others. Trini Kwan, Adam Park, and Alyssa Enrile. Our side is small compared to theirs right now. They, the other vampires are Jason Lee Scott, Rocky DeSantos, Merrick Balitou and Dustin Brooks." Hunter said and added in a whisper. "Cam is one too."

"What in the hell has been happening, what started all this?" Trent asked, Alyssa, the woman who had been standing over him spoke up.

"We're not sure but all we know is that first it started with Jason and Merrick being changed and then it grew until this. We are at war between ourselves and with the Hunters who are trying to get us. The Evil ones are in worse trouble because they have to sleep in daylight whereas we don't as you can see," Trent noticed that Adam was gone from the group.

"Where is Adam?" he asked softly, Trini smiled gently at Trent.

"He's guarding the others. He would probably off himself if anything happened to Rocky or the others," she replied with a grin.

"Who's made who?" Trini sighed, and reached for Trent's hand, she pulled him to a wall where there was a scroll hanging down. Trent began to read, surprised at what he saw.

Unknown

Jason

Rocky Trini

Adam

Unknown

Merrick

Dustin Alyssa

Kira Hunter

Trent

"It keeps spreading…"Trent murmured, Alyssa nodded at his side.

"Yes, and it won't stop. This war we are fighting is just beginning."

Song used: Vermilion by Slipknot, The Nameless by Slipknot, Control it by Static-X, Take It Away by The Used

Next Chapter:

__

Blood Will Tell

Rocky and Adam meet again and discuss the rising victims list and the differences they face now that they are on different sides.


End file.
